The Lion King 2: Simba's Trots
The Lion King II: Simba's trots (Engels: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) is een Amerikaanse direct-naar-video animatiefilm van de Walt Disney Company. Het is de eerste van twee vervolgfilms op The Lion King.thumb|Eerste poster Plot Op de Koningsrots toont Rafiki het pasgeboren welpje Kiara aan het dierenrijk. Kiara is de dochter van Simba en zijn vrouw Nala. Al snel wordt duidelijk dat niet alle leeuwen uit de vorige film aan Simba’s kant stonden. Een deel, waaronder de leeuwin Zira, koos de kant van Scar. Deze zijn na Scars dood verbannen naar een afgelegen gebied genaamd het Verboden land. Tegen het verbod van haar vader in gaat Kiara naar het Verboden land toe. Daar ontmoet ze Kovu, de geadopteerde zoon van Scar en Zira. Samen beleven ze een avontuur dat bijna fataal afloopt tot Simba en Zira hen uit elkaar halen waardoor Kiara de vete tussen de twee leeuwengroepen ten volle beleeft. Zira broedt op een plan om Simba en Kiara door Kovu te laten ombrengen. Hier zijn Zira's zoon Nuka en dochter Vitani niet blij mee, vooral Nuka wil altijd dat zijn moeder naar hem kan opkijken. In de jaren erop leert ze Kovu vechten en Simba te haten. Wanneer Kovu volwassen is, gaat hij naar Simba’s groep alwaar hij beweert te zijn verbannen bij zijn eigen groep. Doel is dat hij dicht genoeg bij Simba kan komen om hem te vermoorden. Zira's plan gaat echter de mist in wanneer Kovu en Kiara verliefd worden. Uiteindelijk komt Zira’s plan aan het licht en wordt Kovu verbannen, ondanks dat hij inmiddels zelf niets meer met het plan te maken wil hebben. Kiara loopt weg van de Koningsrots om hem te zoeken. Ondertussen bereiden zowel Zira’s troep als Simba’s troep zich voor op een grote veldslag. Midden in het gevecht komen Kiara en Kovu tussen beide. Ze laten de twee groepen hun fouten inzien, alleen Zira houdt voet bij stuk. De rest van haar leeuwinnen loopt over naar Simba’s kant. Zira valt Kiara aan en samen vallen ze in een ravijn, maar Kiara kan zich nog net redden. Zira zelf belandt in een lastige positie, maar weigert om zich omhoog te laten trekken door Kiara en valt in de rivier alwaar ze verdrinkt. Hierna worden de bannelingen terug verwelkomd bij de leeuwen van de Koningsrots en Kiara en Kovu trouwen eindelijk.thumb|Special Edition Cover Cast Nederlandse cast Achtergrond De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba’s trots is tot dusver Disneys succesvolste direct-naar-video animatiefilm. De film bracht meer dan 300 miljoen dollar op. De engelse titel is dubbelzinnig: Simba's pride betekent niet alleen "Simba's trots", maar ook "Simba's (leeuwen)troep" De plot van de film vertoont overeenkomsten met Romeo en Wilia. De film bevat zoals de meeste Disneyfilms meerdere muzikale nummers, waaronder: #"He Lives in You" - Lebo M #"We are One" - Marty Panzer, Jack Feldman, Tom Snow #"Upendi" - Robert Guillaume, Liz Callaway, Gene Miller, Ladysmith Black Mambazo #"One of Us" - koor #"My Lullaby" - Suzanne Pleshette, Crysta Macalush,Andy Dick, koor #"Love Will Find a Way" - Liz Callaway, Gene Miller, Chorus #"We are One" - Anqelique Kidjothumb|Timon en Pumbaa maken ruzie terwijl Kiara stiekem wegloopt #"She Believes in You"1- Lebo M #"Song for the Children"1- Lebo M #"I Want to See the Moon"1- Lebo M featuring Sharon Dee #"The Lion Sleeps Tonight"1 - Lebo M #"Love Will Find a Way (End Title)" - Kenny Lattimore, Heather Headley Prijzen en nominaties De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba’s trots werd genomineerd voor 6 prijzen, waarvan hij er 3 won. ;1999 *4 Annie Awards: **Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Home Video Production – gewonnen **2x Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music in an Animated Feature Production **Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production *De eerste prijs op het Vancouver Effects and Animation Festival - gewonnen ;2001 *De Artistic Achievement Award – gewonnen